Ruined
by kiwanisgirl
Summary: Ruined: The remains of something destroyed, disintegrated, or decayed. What made him snap? What made her break? What makes anyone Ruined?
1. Dean Thomas, Part I

**Introduction: **  
>It is the year 2000, and all is slowly being restored in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. In the next several chapters you will be given the opportunity to read several interviews recorded and lost deep in the Ministry of Magic's files. These interviews are extremely important, and quite mysterious. The information given is strictly confidential, and only those with strict access shall be allowed to emerse themselves. Take care, reader, for you may find yourself wishing to help those that are...ruined.<p>

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Dean Thomas**

_Name: _Dean Micha Thomas_  
>Birthdate: <em>August 3, 1980_  
>Relationship to Victim: <em>Friend

**Interviewer - **Just tell me everything you remember. Relax and don't mind me at all.

**Dean - **Yeah, alright. Everything was tough after the war, you know? They were just friends and then they weren't. Everyone was really happy for them - it was the first time either had looked happy in who knows how long. Anyway, a whie back we all got together at my exhibit opening at the gallery downtown. He and I had been standing there catching up when, out of the blue, he snapped his fingers and she came running from across the room. She was there in seconds, literally. I was so confused, so, after she walked away again, I asked him about it. He laughed it off and said it was all "just build up for tonight"...you know what I mean, don't you?

**Interviewer** - Please, explain sir.

**Dean** - Sex, um...kinky shit or whatever. Anyways, I pretended I knew what he was talking about and laughed with him. Now I know and...Gods, can I take a break? I can't do this anymore.

**Author's Note: **The first few chapters will seem extremely short, I realize this. I hope that it doesn't make you shy away from the story as a whole, no matter the length. Please bare with me, the lengthy pieces are coming, and are most certainly worth the wait.

I would also like to mention that the title for this short story (Ruined) is borrowed from a great play with the same name. I do not own any part of the play or franchise, but you should check it out as soon as possible!


	2. Luna Lovegood, Part I

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Luna Lovegood**

_Name: _Luna Lea Lovegood_  
>Birthdate: <em>January 2, 1981_  
>Relationship to Victim: <em>Close Friend

He was always so very insecure. It was a terrible way for a child to grow up - an awful environment, really. Then, to top it all off, his years at Hogwarts couldn't have been easy, she was one of the first to show him true kindness. It must have been very overwhelming. Life is never simple, remember that. But, no matter how difficult it becomes, you will never be given the right to make someone else miserable.

**Author's Note: **I know that this is incredibly short, but the next two should be much longer in comparison. It really just depends on who is being interviewed at the time.


	3. Draco Malfoy, Part I

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Draco Malfoy**

_Name_: Draco Abraxus Malfoy  
><em>Birthdate<em>: June 5, 1980  
><em>Relationship to Victim<em>: Close Friend

She came to me the very first time, I haven't a damn clue as to why. Look, do I even have to be here? You can look through my memories if you need information. Hey! Don't tell me to calm down, alright? This is me calm. She came to me! Knocking on _my _door and blubbering like a complete and utter idiot. That isn't my bloody fault, now is it? Don't ask me why she didn't run to Ron Weasley, she didn't tell me that, did she?

...

Okay, okay.. She came to me at two in the morning, August 2, 2000. The girl was screaming hysterically outside my door, nearly woke my neighbors up. I opened up the door and she fell into my arms, throwing her hands around me and begged for help. What was I supposed to do? More than I had, obviously. I know that now... I pulled her into my apartment and shut the door, telling her to calm down because I had no clue what in the hell she was saying. That's when she explained to me. Showed me what _he_ had done to her. Made me sick to my fucking stomach. I started to call for help, but she begged me not to and fell asleep on my couch.

Fucking Potter.


	4. Ginny Weasley, Part I

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Ginny Weasley**

_Name: _Ginerva Molly Weasley_  
>Birthdate: <em>August 11, 1981_  
>Relationship to Victim: <em>Very Close Friend

Why didn't she tell me? A better question would be, why didn't I notice sooner? By the time I realized what had been going on, I...I thought it was too late. I failed. We were at the Burrow, all of us; Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, Hannah, Dean, Seamus, Lavender. It was nice just to get the group together, we hadn't seen each other in forever. After dinner, the five of us girls were in the kitchen getting dessert ready when we heard this whistle coming from the living room. She heard it and immediately left the room as if to answer it. The rest of us walked out a few minutes later and there was Hermione sitting like a fucking dog at his feet. I mean...what the fuck? The smartest bloody witch in all of Europe was groveling at the "Chosen One's" feet like a _fucking dog_! I should have stopped it then. I should have forced him to leave and have her stand up like the human being she is. I'm a fucking coward... Gods... I'm such a terrible person - a dusgusting friend. Merlin, save me now, please just forgive me, I'm SO sorry...


	5. Seamus Finnegan, Part I

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Seamus Finnegan**

_Name: _Seamus Charles Finnegan_  
>Birthdate: <em>March 15, 1980_  
>Relationship to Victim: <em>Acquaintance

I don't really know what you wan' me ta say to ya. He's a fuckin idiot, I tell ya that much. He tried to take down the most watched witch in the world...Succeeded tho', din't he?

**Author's Note**: I know, this one was literally two and a half sentences long. The next, hmm, two or three are extremely short, after those we'll go back to what Ginny's and Draco's were like, we hope.


	6. Ron Weasley, Part I

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Ronald Weasley**

_Name: _Ronald Bilius Weasley_  
>Birthdate: <em>March 1, 1980_  
>Relationship to Victim: <em>Close friend

Fuck off.


	7. Lavender Brown, Part I

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Lavender Brown**

_Name:_ Lavender Olivia Brown_  
>Birthdate: <em>September 13, 1980_  
>Relationship to Victim: <em>Acquaintance

Yeah, we worked together at the Ministry, but, I mean, we weren't best friends or anything. I'm fairly certain sixth year made sure of that.

Interviewer – Please elaborate on that.

Sixth year she was totally in love with Won Won – erm, Ron Weasley, and I was with him, of course. There were a lot of fights because of it – between her and me, Ron and her, me and Ron. Maybe that was when Hermione started to go for Harry. I thought he was with Ginny at the time…oh well! Who would have thought – Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? I don't think anyone saw it coming, especially the Weasley family. Besides, I could have sworn she and Malfoy had a thing going at some point, but don't tell anyone I said that, alright?


	8. Molly Weasley, Part I

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Molly Weasley**

_Name:_ Molly Weasley (Prewitt)  
><em>Birthdate:<em> October 30, 1950  
><em>Relationship to Victim:<em> Mother figure

I let him stay in my home during the holidays! I felt bad for him because of everything that was going on his life. I treated him like any of my other sons, I swear, I gave him as much love as any mother would. Arthur keeps telling me that there was nothing I could have done and that it wasn't my fault… I really do want to believe him, it's just so hard. I feel completely torn about the whole thing… Has Ron talked to you yet? It will do him some good to get it all out. Heavens knows he won't talk to me about anything at all. He was screwed up from the start, Harry, not Ron. I know he was, I swear everyone did! But, Dumbledore needed our help, who were we to say no?


	9. Luna Lovegood, Part II

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Luna Lovegood**

She was knocking on my door, it was pouring rain, she was soaked to the bone. October 22, 2000, around one in the morning. She stayed at my house for a week after that, went back to be with him for Halloween. She said it was always a hard time for him. The night she came to me, it was awful. She was screaming her head off like she was still being tortured.. I think the most terrifying part was that she was so frazzled and in such disarray. Hermione Granger should never have been knocked down like that, ever. I know everyone is finding things to blame – they should look no farther than me. She came to my home bruised and battered and I didn't do anything. That doesn't mean I didn't try. I just didn't try hard enough, that's all… It's a terrible excuse. I actually had called Ron while she was asleep in my guest bedroom that very night. He got there, took one look at her and started screaming. When she awoke…he got to his knees and begged her to go to the authorities – to tell someone, anyone. She refused. He's never been the same since that moment.


	10. Dean Thomas, Part II

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Dean Thomas**

I can talk now, yeah… I'm sure by now you've heard all the worst stories. One shouldn't be given more importance than another, they're all important. It's the build-up. Like, in one of my paintings for instance – you have a white, blank canvas. You sketch a design, draw the outline; paint the lines; and fill 'er in. It seems simple enough, but missing one event means you've missed the whole story. The canvas is the beginning of their relationship, the outline was him building his security, painting the lines was the whistles and snapping of fingers, all he had to do after that was paint the whole scene. He did it almost flawlessly, but he forgot who he was going up against. Harry may have reduced Hermione to being submissive, but she was still Hermione really deep down. That's what bit hi9m in the arse at the end of it all. I would never cross Hermione Granger, God as my witness.


	11. Ron Weasley, Part II

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Ron Weasley**

My mum reckons I should tell you everything – thinks it will help me through all of this. I doubt it, but I'm not about to say that to her face. I knew, from the dinner at the Burrow, hell, even at Dean's art exhibit, I knew what was happening. Did I do anything about it though? Yes, I did. I recorded it all – every word, every bruise, every whimper… I got it on camera, when I couldn't do that I committed it to memory in case it was ever needed.

**Interviewer** – I'm going to need those.

Already taken care of, dropped it off to your secretary when I got here this morning. I should have done more, I know that, but this is Hermione we're talking about. The moment she told me 'no' at Luna's place I knew that no one was ever going to know about this, ever. It's bittersweet, you know? It's finally over, but all this had to happen before someone had the guts to call it in. Who called it in?... You can't tell me, I get it.

I grew up with the two of them, we had gone through everything together. Everything. Of course, I noticed when something was different. I'm not stupid. At first I was happy for them, although confused… I guess I had always expected it to be me and Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Oh sweet Merlin! That could have been Ginny being… Excuse me for a second. No, I don't need a minute! Fuck!

It's bad enough this had to happen to Hermione – her parents are in Australia and he never gave her a chance to get them – I don't want to think about it happening to Ginny! No, I'm not glad it happened to her over my sister, you stupid fuck! How the fuck do you think I feel? Harry beat Hermione nightly, daily, hourly! I knew about it too, we all knew about it! And anyone that says otherwise is less than bloody chicken shit…

Leave me alone, you moron, I've got to get out of here. Oi! Get your fucking hands off me!


	12. Seamus Finnegan, Part II

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

**Seamus Finnegan**

Don't ya give me that crap about privacy! Tell me who tol' you boys about Harry and Hermione, leas' I can do is say thank ya to whoever it was that had the balls ta do it!


	13. Ginny Weasley, Part II

**Ginny Weasley**

She looked like shit last I saw her. So skittish all the time like an abused animal. Hermione Granger wasn't ever an _animal. _I think it was around a week before yesterday – we ran into each other at Diagon Alley. The second our shoulders brushed she cringed and dropped her packages. I didn't even recognize her for a good minute or so. She said my name softly and that's when I realized it was Hermione. I invited her to lunch on the spot, but she shook her head furiously and mumbled something about meeting Harry as she literally ran away from where I stood. I haven't seen her since…

Look, can you understand what we are all going through, or is this just another report for you? Do you just think this is another sad story, but after work you'll go have a drink with your mates? Do you even fucking care that my best friend was abused every day by that creep for a year, maybe even longer, and this is just another report to you? That could have been me! It should have been me!

No! I will not calm down! I want to see Hermione, I want to see Hermione Granger now!


	14. Draco Malfoy, Part II

**Draco Malfoy**

Are you asking me if Hermione and I were romantically involved? Hah! So, who gives a shit if I used her given name? She's a human being. Tell you about our relationship? Yeah, alright… Let's see, we were Potions partners during our seventh year of school, we had both wanted to "finish strong," so Slughorn paired us together. It wasn't terrible, if we're being perfectly honest, she had mellowed a little that past year, even had grown into her features a bit. You wouldn't know that now – Potter always had her wearing baggy clothing. She looked gorgeous, of course, but something was always off – probably the fact that it was meant to be degrading. The arse should have known better… Fuck.

You know, if I had a galleon for every bloody excuse she gave me…! "At least it's me and not someone else…" Bullshit! No one should go through something like that, it doesn't matter who you are. What? Surprised I've changed, yeah, well, fuck off… No, I won't watch my bloody language, git. I'm sure you've heard much worse from the people _you_ hang around.

What more can I tell you? I don't have the answers you're looking for! I can't fucking give you what you want! I did what she would let me do and I should have pushed for more! Is that what you want me to say? That I didn't do enough? I already know that… I already know just how much I mucked things up royally…

Hermione taught me about muggle things during our last year at Hogwarts. All about technology, famous novels, and her favorite childhood objects. She even told me all about this bear that she would carry around with her everywhere… She gave it to me the day we graduated and said I needed it more that her now…

We made a plan last Friday, March 3, 2000. We were going to go to Ginny. There, I was going to surprise her by getting her parents from Australia. Friday, March 10, we were going to go to the authorities, I didn't see or hear from her any of those days. So yesterday… Saturday, I went when I knew he'd be gone. I banged on the door and finally forced my way in. Searching the house and screaming her name… Hermione! Hermione! I found her in the bedroom lying in blood – her body was purple, blue, black… Oh my God… I'm gonna throw up.

Hermione! Let me see her! Let me fucking see her! Hermione!


	15. The Report

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor hold any claim to, any part of the Harry Potter franchise...No matter how badly I wished that I did.**_

"**SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD ON TRIAL FOR ABUSE?"**

Early Saturday morning authorities raced to the home of our very own Harry Potter and there they found a sickening sight – Hermione Granger's body. All that is known is that Miss Granger was dangerously injured and she is teetering on the edge of life and death at this very moment. Miss Granger was rushed to St. Mungo's and Potter was immediately pulled in for questioning by fellow aurors. His trial is set for a week from today, Monday, March 20, 2000. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were unavailable for interview.

-Rita Skeeter

**Afterword: **Abuse is no laughing matter and should always be taken seriously. This story gave an example of that, specifically focusing on the physical portion, but I feel that Dean's analogy also summed it up. There are so many forms of abuse – physical, emotional, and mental. It doesn't matter how it happens, as long as you find the courage to put a stop to it. No matter how brave Hermione's friends appear, they were still so terrified when they learned the truth about a very dear friend that had once been emotionally terrorized.

Find the courage to put a stop to it and save a life. Please.

**Author's Note: **I have been asked that Harry's motivations be explained further, if you feel that this needs to happen, please let me know and I would be more than happy to create a more in-depth, longer novel about what happens after everything.

I also know that I may have forgot to post a _disclaimer_ on a few of the chapters, please know that I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own any part of the characters or franchise

Thank you,

Kiwanis Girl


End file.
